quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Diabolic Regiment
Amy annon.png|☆ Quest Reward's Final Evo|link=Amy Carol (Fire Maid)|linktext=this spirit's page Claris4 anno.png|☆☆☆☆ Quest Reward's Final Evo|link=Claris Luna (Goddess of the Full Moon)|linktext=this spirit's page Diabolic Regiment MP Halved.png|MP Halved! Diabolic_Regiment's_Last_Day.png|Event's Last Day! The Diabolic Regiment event ran from December 12 to 19, 2013. It ran again from May 2nd to May 6th, 2014 as Diabolic Regiment Revisited. Game text: With the threat of the Abyss at an end, a moment of peace arrived to the world of Wiz. But it was not long until the people realized that the event taken place was just the beginning. Even after the Abyss was closed, the thunder that struck the ocean emperor continued to shake the skies. Soon the dark thunderclouds spread throughout the skies, swallowing the moon and sun; bringing darkness to the world. And from the clouds appeared a large gate connecting the world of demons. Before anyone could take action, never before seen thunder demons flooded from the gate, spreading chaos to the land. In the midst of the chaos, Claris, the Goddess of the Moon, had been trapped in the clouds. The only hope in bringing back the power of the moon now lost. The citizens hid in terror, until Angelica led the people to take arms and counterattack the threat in the world of Wiz. Knowing the land was safe for now, a task force had been formed by the bravest of wizards. Guided by Amy, you and the team entered the gate...not knowing what lies behind the shadows. 'Need help with the Sorting Questions?' There's a question database under construction. Link here. A big shout out to Andy for his hard work. You can help add to the list by posting on this thread in the facebook group. What do you think the Diabolic Regiment Event? Really awful Meh OK I guess Pretty good Awesome! Specials in Crystal Invocations * (S) Shizuku & Kaguya (Twin Stars of the Holy Night) * (S) Goddess Angelica (Leader of the People) * (A) Angelica (Bride of Determination) * (S) Arthur (Hero of Holy Light) * (A) Arthur (Soldier of Light) Quests The regular spirits don't drop, except for the wizards books and silver pots. The only other rewards are through chest drops and 1st completion bonuses. The MP requirements were halved from Dec 16 to 19. Though the different tiers of the quest have some enemy spirits in common, their stats differ between levels; the higher the level, the higher the stats. The Gatekeeper (☆, Rank 1, 10MP 5MP) *Gold: ~6500 *Enemies: Skeleton Knight **Boss: ** x2 Gremlin ** Djinn *Chest Drops: Wizard Book (Shade), Bronze Pot, Silver Pot, Wizard Book (Yellow) *Reward for first clear: Amy (Guide of the Shadows) Journey into the Shadows (☆☆, Rank 1, 15MP 8MP) *Gold:~19,300 *Enemies: * Skeleton Knight * Gremlin * Djinn * Ghost **Wizard Book (Yellow) **Boss: x2 Apocalypse *Chest Drops: Bronze Pot, Wizard Book (Shade), Silver Pot Eye of the Storm (☆☆☆, Rank 1, 20MP 10MP) *Gold: ~34,600 *Enemies: * ALP * Djinn * Silver Pot * Skeleton Knight * Wizard Book (Azure) **Boss: x2 Skeleton Knight, Hades *Chest Drops: Wizard Book (Shade), Claris (Goddess of the Moon) (Rare) *Video of 0-crystal run End of the Road (☆☆☆☆, Rank 1, 30MP 15MP) *Gold: 255,550 *Enemies: * Gremlin * Apocalypse * Ghost * Wizard Book (Crimson) * ALP **Boss: Satan *Chest Drops: Wizard Book (Shade), Claris (Goddess of the Moon) (Rare) *Video of 0-crystal run *Reward for first clear: Claris (Goddess of the Moon) Mystery Spirits These spirits appear in the event quests but do not drop. Mc4.png|Skeleton Knight mc5.png|Gremlin mc2.png|Djinn mc1.png|ALP mc3.png|Hades mc6.png|Satan mc7.png|Ghost mc8.png|Apocalypse Category:Events